Nocturne
by USS Starcasm
Summary: They eat pancakes and talk late at night, before staring at fading stars.


Omi silently entered the dark lab through one of the high windows. He lightly climbed his way down, making sure not to step on what he assumed were important cables. They shone in the red and blue lights of the various contraptions humming away. Omi's eyes traced the muted flashes of light over the metal, before he remembered what he was doing there in the first place. With soft footsteps, Omi traversed the laboratory, looking around.

There was low music playing, the guitars and drums echoing across the huge room. Omi caught the live humming; it was accompanied by the tinkering of metals and the whirls of drills. Following the sounds, the monk found himself in the workshop area of the lab. White lights shone down brightly, flooding the room with light in the otherwise dark lab. There were a few tables around and a desk with a chair, all with robotic components strewn about. Up on the walls, besides the usual machinery, were the speakers. On the center of the workshop was none other than Jack Spices, swinging his hips to the beat of the song. He was arms deep in the chest of a jackbot, goggles pulled over his visage, his pink tongue peeking out in concentration.

Omi smiled, and walked over to the desk behind Jack. He grabbed the equipment that had been on the chair, placed it gently on top of the desk, and hopped onto the chair. The force of the movement left him rotating twice in the chair, before it settled back down in Jack's general direction. He heard Jack sigh, and saw the redhead put down his wrench. Jack turned around and faced Omi.

"You wanna know me?" Asked Jack, remembering what had prompted this late night visit from the monk. After getting, maybe, a bit too friendly with each other, Omi wanted to take "the next step". Jack hoped it had been hand holding, but nope. The monk wanted to actually get each other to know each other. At Jack's current rhetoric question, Omi nodded.

"Well, what's to know," Replied Jack, pulling down his goggles and running a hand through his hair, messing it up more. Omi watched the motion; Jack sat on the table.

Omi started the barrage of questions, which Jack did his best to answer while throwing in a few of his own questions. They had started simple and innocent enough; 'What's your favorite color?', 'Drawing or painting?', 'Why do you build robots?', 'Why did you become a monk?'. After a few hours, they had slowly evolved into more serious topics like 'Why do you live alone?', 'Have you ever met your biological parents?' and the such.

"...Do I amuse you?" Asked Jack at one point, "when the night is slow…"

The monk thought the question over, and decided that Jack did more than just amuse him. He voiced his thoughts to the redhead, and Jack smiled. He got off of the table, and walked up the stairs, motioning Omi to follow him. They ended up on the kitchen, Omi propping himself on the counter as he watched Jack fetch a pink apron and put it on. Omi helped in tying the apron behind Jack's back. As Jack cooked some pancakes (Omi's favorite, blueberries with bananas), Omi continued asking questions and eventually derailed into a one-person conversation about how his day had been. Jack finished the pancakes, and placed a plate of them next to Omi. The monk shut up momentarily, as he leaned over the counter, took out a spoon from a drawer, and dug into the pancakes. Jack huffed a laugh at the small monk's enjoyment over eating the pancakes. He grabbed a spoon too, and ate his own. Pancakes tasted best at 3am, anyways.

"Do your eyelids ever close?" Asked Jack as he noticed Omi's eyes starting to droop, even though the monk kept talking excitedly while eating the pancakes, "calling spirits in your waking woes."

When Omi finished his pancakes, Jack ushered him off of the table and into his room. As Jack went to the bathroom to get freshened up, Omi crawled on the bed and began his task of choosing the most comfortable and fluffiest spot. He made sure to make the best of every time he got to sleep in Jack's bed, since it was a lot more comfortable than his floor mat back at the temple (not that he disliked his floor mat). Once he found the spot (left side, surrounded by the fluffiest pillows), Omi settled into it. He heard the water from the sink stop, and the click of the lights being turned off, before he saw Jack exit the door. He was in his boxers and a different tank top, goggles still around his neck and hair mussed up. The redhead walked over to the side of the bed, took off his goggles and placed them on the nightstand, before jumping into the bed. Omi grasped the beds to avoid being launched into the air.

They settled into their part of the bed, each laying on their sides to look at the other. Their eyes slowly mapped the face of the other, storing it to memory. The stars stuck to the ceiling gently shone their fading light on them. Omi's eyes strayed to the black pillow where Jack's cheek was cushioned on. The monk frowned and looked away. Jack sighed, and knew what was coming. The usual spiel of always; it gets tiring after a while.

"I know where to find you; I know where you go," Said Omi, turning to lay on his back to look at the glowing stars, "and I just want to let you know-"

"You can have me," Said Jack, cutting off Omi, "You can have me all."

Omi turned to look at Jack once again. The monk smiled, and was about to comment on Jack's way of deflecting the conversation. Jack, however, turned his back to also look at the ceiling with its fading, green stars.

"Am I twisted?" Asked Jack, his eyebrows knitting a bit. Omi shook his head; no, Jack wasn't twisted, just misguided.

"What can I say?" Asked Omi, fishing in the dark for Jack's hand, "Your days are empty, and my tongue is decayed."

"Will you stay up just to tempt me?" Asked Jack, although knowing the answer was and would always be 'yes' for as long as he was Heylin, "one more night of your company…"

Jack smiled at Omi and his persistence to get him to the side of good. Omi's smile got warmer, his eyes squinting a bit like a cat's.

"I know where to find you; I know where you go," Omi tried again, shifting to look at Jack and squeezing the genius' hand, "I just want to let you know: you can have me."

"You can have me all."

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **(A/N):** Hint: Check out "Nocturne" by Wild Nothing ;)

i might rewrite this, idk


End file.
